Sueño pesado
by sonrais777
Summary: Bridgette siempre ha tenido problemas para despertar, y de eso se aprovecharía cierto gato que no podía controlar sus ansias por ella.


**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un one-shot, un tanto pícaro, ya saben la categoría, favor que los menores de edad no se atrevan a leer esto. No me hago responsable de ningún trauma. Y bueno, ya sin más que decir aparte de que los personajes no son míos aunque quisiera… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Sueño pesado.  
Capítulo único.

Tenía que decirlo: Se daba asco. Y es que ¿cómo no sentir asco de sí mismo cuando todo su ser demandaba el alivio que solo una persona podía darle? Plagg decía que estaba en su etapa de celo, que a todos les había tocado pasar por ello. Pero para Félix Agreste era una maldición debido a que había descubierto la persona tras el traje de mariquita tras eso gracias a las reacciones de su cuerpo. El problema es que no solo podía ir a ella y decir: 'Mi lady, se quién eres, por ello te pido que por favor, me dejes hacerte el amor hasta que morir'. 

Era una locura. 

Cada mirada, cada roce de ella, de Ladybug, de Bridgette, desataban una bestia en él, y tenía que decirlo, pelear contra los akumas con una erección a punto de explotar era un maldito martirio.

Ya no podía solo usar su mano, ni las duchas frías podían aliviarlo por completo. Estaba desesperado... Pero su salvación llegó ante una charla que había escuchado entre las chicas, después de que pasaran un fin de semana juntas...

-No puedo creer que tengas el sueño tan pesado.- se quejó Aly.  
-Ni un terremoto te levantaría, y eso que te estuvimos moviendo todo el rato.- rio Allegra mientras que Bridgette las miraba muy apenada.  
-Lo siento mucho. Siempre me es difícil despertarme en las mañanas y durante la noche soy prácticamente una roca.

-Pero lo tuyo no es normal, chica.- admitió Aly.- Un día de estos se te va a meter un pervertido en el cuarto y tú no te darás cuenta de nada.

-¡Aly!- la joven silenció a su amiga muy avergonzada mientras Allegra se reía. Félix que estaba guardando sus cosas lo escuchó todo. ¿Qué tan pesado era el sueño de Bridgette? ¿Sería verdad lo que dijeron? Con la duda en mente decidió hacer un pequeño experimento, y esa misma noche averiguó lo que quería, y para su gran placer obtuvo lo que tanto buscaba...

Y de nuevo esa noche iba a buscar algo de alivio de nuevo. Al llegar a su destino la luz se encontraba encendida.

-¿Qué estará haciendo esta vez?- normalmente llegaba noche ya que había aprendido que la chica tenía un horario un tanto extraño, durmiéndose a altas horas de la noche estudiando o haciendo algún diseño. La reprendería por ello, ya que debía de cuidarse y no quedarse dormida en clases, pero esta vez no tenía palabra para hacerlo.

Se asomó por la ventana, curioso de saber qué estaba haciendo, y su corazón dio un vuelco al encontrar como Bridgette se untaba una generosa porción de crema en todo su hermoso, tentador y desnudo cuerpo.

-Ufff, que día.- la joven se quitó el broche que sujetaba su largo y espeso cabello que cayó como una cascada oscura.- Hora de dormir...

Tomó de un cajón su ropa interior, una pequeña y delicada prenda blanca de encaje que al ponérsela le dio una visión perfecta de su intimidad al felino haciéndolo estremecer, esta se puso el resto de su pijama y luego subió a su cama estirándose como una gata en celo, ronroneando de gusto ante la comodidad y suavidad de esta. Sin saber que desde la ventana, el felino la observó atento.  
Chat Noir subió hasta el techo y espero paciente hasta que escuchó gracias a su oído súper desarrollado su respiración profunda y pausada. Era el momento.  
Abrió la trampilla y cayó sigiloso en el interior. Su visión de gato le daba una vista perfecta en cada detalle. Se acercó a la cama y sonrió perverso al verla profundamente dormida.  
-Oh, my purrincess. Eres la tentación encarnada...  
Subió a la cama y examino su pijama, era un conjunto corto de camisa de botones y short rosa que le quedaba a la purrfeccion. Con una sonrisa malvada, sus manos fueron hacia sus pechos, pequeños, pero suaves, firmes y redondos, se estremeció con su simple toque ahogando un gemido y comenzó con un suave masaje, haciendo que sus pulgares jugaran con sus pezones que poco a poco se endurecieron e irguieron orgullosos. Apretó un poco, escuchando un leve suspiro de parte de la chica... que no despertó.  
Su mano acaricio con cuidado su rostro, pasando su pulgar por sus labios rosados tan tentadores que no se negó a inclinarse y besarlos.  
Sabía a sal, fresas y menta. Era perfecta.  
Con cuidado abrió su boca y su lengua exploró gustoso, acariciando la suya y después abandonándola dejando un hilo de saliva en la comisura de sus labios.  
-Cada noche me incitas a más...  
Con cuidado desabotonó y abrió su pijama, dejando a la vista sus senos desnudos y expuestos ante él. Se inclinó y sus manos volvieron a tomarlos.  
-Tan hermosos... Tan apetecibles.- su lengua pasó sobre uno, disfrutando su textura, su sabor, y el aroma de su piel. Ella emitía pequeños sonidos entre sueños pero no despertaría con eso. Se deleitó hasta saciarse de lamer rodeando con la punta de su lengua la aureola, succionar y hasta de morderlos un poco dejándolos duros, erguidos y rojos.  
Su mano se movió hasta su centro donde acaricio con suavidad y aun entre el traje podía sentir el calor emanar de esa parte.  
-Esta vez iremos un poco más lejos, purrincess.

Bajó su short junto con su delicada ropa interior. Se delito al verla ya húmeda por él. Sus dedos pasaron por los cabellos oscuros y recortados de su sexo, y su pulgar abrió un poco sus labios que hicieron un ruido demasiado obsceno en su opinión. Con cuidado separó más sus piernas, poniéndolas sobre sus hombros. Aspiró su aroma y sus sentidos se dispararon. Ni lento ni perezoso comenzó a pasar su lengua sobre su intimidad. Bridgette comenzó a gemir de vez en cuando quedo, pero aun así no despertó. Era deliciosa. Todo en ella era una delicia. Lamió gustoso, ronroneando e introduciendo su lengua en su interior y penetrándola con esta.  
-Ah...  
Por un momento se detuvo. Mierda, ¿en serio la había despertado? Pero para su sorpresa ella movió su cadera más cerca de su boca y eso le hizo sonreír.  
-Oh, mi dulce doncella desea más. Con gusto complaceré tus deseos.  
Su boca se movió hambrienta. Pudo sentir los espasmos de sus paredes en su lengua y con su pulgar presionó con cuidado su clítoris recién salido del capuchón. De sólo imaginar su miembro en su interior… entonces un gemido ahogado por parte de ella lo recompenso con abundante mana. Bebió cada deliciosa gota proveniente de ella. Y al separarse pudo ver el cuerpo de su amada, tan hermosa y vulnerable. No podía más. Se estaba ahogando...  
Bajó el cierre de su traje y se quitó el cinturón. Estaba ardiendo por tener más contacto. Su miembro se liberó y se mordió el labio para no suspirar de alivio. Apoyando sus manos a sus costados y con cuidado rozó su miembro con su sexo. Era una lástima no poder introducirse en ella pero ese era una línea que ni loco podía cruzar.  
Comenzó a dar pequeñas estocadas, temblando ante el roce de sus sexos. Concentrado en el movimiento, en la expresión de su amada que aun dormida le parecía tan sensual. Las embestidas comenzaron a tomar ritmo, mas rápido, un poco más, sentía su clítoris hinchado, su humedad, deseaba tanto poder estar en su interior. De nuevo imaginó la sensación de sus paredes cerrarse a torno a él... las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, cuidando de no despertarla, sus manos se apretaron en su cadera, la alzó un poco, su boca se abrió en un gemido ahogado ante ese placer incontrolable que sentía, que lo quemaba por dentro listo para liberarse, podía escuchar sus leves gemidos, sentirla temblar, su miembro se alzó poderoso entre sus pliegues rozando su clítoris. Y al fin llegó apretando los dientes liberando su esencia.  
Un abundante chorro de semen cayó sobre el estómago y pechos de Bridgette. Este se alejó un poco, recuperando el aliento y contemplando el desastre que había hecho.  
-Maldición...  
Culpable fue al baño donde con un paño húmedo limpió a consciencia su cuerpo. Reacomodó su ropa y antes de marcharse le dio un suave beso en los labios.  
-Perdóname por ser un pervertido. Pero prometo que cuando pase el celo te compensaré con lo que quieras...-murmuró avergonzado y se fue de allí antes de cometer otra locura.  
Un suspiro llenó por completo la habitación. Bridgette llevó su mano hasta su intimidad y miro por donde había escapado el gato olvidando cerrar la trampilla otra vez.  
-Gato tonto...  
Por supuesto que ella tenía el sueño pesado pero no TAN pesado como para no despertar con todo lo que le hacía. Al principio no se había dado por enterada, pero este se había vuelto más osado y había despertado una noche cuando lamía su sexo, chupando su clítoris, tuvo que aguantar las ganas de chillar. Sin embargo había permanecido inmutable al escucharlo disculparse culpando a su celo. Y para que negar lo obvio, le gustaba mucho lo que le hacía. Agradecía haberle dicho a Tikki que durmiera en otra parte, se habría muerto de la vergüenza tener a su kwami como espectadora... pero ya era hora de devolvérsela. Ladybug le demostraría a ese gato mañoso lo que era perturbar sus horas de sueños, y eso lo haría cuando estuviera también dormido. Quería ver que tan profundo era el sueño de su querido chaton, y ver si esta vez llegaban al final de lo que seguro no será un sueño.

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, me he desangrado un poco por esto… en serio… Así pues, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, acepto imágenes de Chata Noir, Luka o Nathaniel y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
